Field Trip Fraud
by Bubblyblush
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are always at each others throats but on the day of their classes camp Kagome misses the train due to their bickering again. Stealing a uniform and a train pass, she goes with Shikon Collage, the most prestigious school in Japan, traveling all around the country side living it up in luxury. Can she keep up with this facade or will she be caught? Read full sum..


**Title – Field Trip Fraud!**

**Author – Bubblyblush**

**Rating –T (for now)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha, but please ask before using my story ideas.**

**Summary – Kagome and Inuyasha are always at each others throats, but on the day of their classes camp Kagome and her best friend, Sango, miss the train due to their bickering (again). Stealing a uniform and a train pass, they both go with Shikon Collage, the most prestigious school in Japan, travelling all around the country side living it up in luxury. Back at Tendington High School the boys are growing increasingly worried for the girls, can the girls keep up with this façade or will they be caught?**

**That's the basic plot by the way, but there's more to it than that, I just couldn't fit it all in without giving everything away. Kikyo won't really be in this story but if she is she won't hang off Inuyasha and isn't going to be a slut like in most of my stories. You may not understand the first few paragraphs but bear with me. ;)**

**Chapter One** – **Missing the Train; the Start of Our Adventure.**

"Do you mind going somewhere else so I won't have to see you stupid ugly face, wench?" The silver hair hanyou asked the fuming raven hair girl.

"I was here first; you're the one that came over here! Don't call me a wench either, dog boy!" She shouted back, 'dog boy' began growling, baring his fangs at the bitch that dared deny him.

"Bitch…!" He left the warning hanging, but the girl just balled her hands into fist.

"You're such an ass, Inuyasha! Why can't you just grow up!?" She screamed catching the attention of some people on the train platform.

At the moment their class was waiting for the train that would take them to their camp but at the moment Kagome was regretting ever coming. She overlooked the fact that she was stuck with Inuyasha, dubbed 'ass,' for the entire week and a half. Both in the second half of their final year of high school, they were on the traditional camp for all seniors, most other schools had it around the same time as she noted the many other school groups.

"Get back over here Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as she huffed and walked away.

"Why?! You wanted me to go away so you couldn't see my stupid ugly face!" Kagome retorted, throwing his words back at his face and continuing to storm off as her best friend chased after her.

"Just ignore him Kagome; he isn't worth your time." A brunet said as she came up beside her.

"Yeah thanks Sango," Kagome looked at friend and notice the scowl she was wearing, "It seems like his friend isn't worth your time either."

"That jackass, he always touching my ass! What the hells wrong with him, I slap him but he keeps at it! He's such a pig!" She continued to rant as an announcement was made across the speakers.

_"Train to Greensdale is ready for departure; train to Greensdale is ready for departure."_

"Oh Shit," Kagome whispered and Sango looked over to her wide-eyed friend.

"What?" She asked, obviously not heard the announcement.

"That's our train! We have to hurry!" She yelled and they both took off running in the direction they came.

**After Kagome left**

"That bitch! How dare she!" Inuyasha yelled as he paced in angry circles, Miroku came up behind him rubbing his red hand-printed cheek.

"Kagome problems?" He asked, Inuyasha's eyes flickered to his friends before resuming pacing in circles, "Why don't you just tell her? She'll understand

"Yeah right, 'Hey Kagome, the reason I harass you is because we're mates,' like that'll fuckin' work." Inuyasha's frown deepened.

"But she knows demons find their mates by scent, sure she'll be angry for a while that you didn't tell her but she'll come 'round." Miroku reasoned.

"She already fuckin' hates my guts, why the fuck would she be happy that she's stuck with me for eternity? We fight all the time-" Inuyasha was cut off.

"Yes but who's to blame? You're the one that starts it, like just then you walked up to her and insulted her, she never said anything." Miroku stood calm and composed, "Our trains here." He said and started to walk away.

"She could never love a half-breed like me," Inuyasha spoke barely above a whisper, but Miroku heard him all the same.

"I think you're selling her short, she's not like most people Inuyasha, she doesn't hate you because of what you are but who you are, there's a difference and if you change the way you act there's a huge chance she'll love you." Miroku spoke confidently as they boarded the train and took their assigned seats.

"I wonder where Kagome's sitting," Inuyasha murmured, effectively changing the subject as the train began to move. He had an uneasy feeling but just shook it off as guilt for yelling at Kagome before.

**With Kagome**

"Shit, we missed the train!" Sango yelled just as they got to their platform to see the train already moving.

"What are we going to do? I left my phone at home," Kagome asked, there was no way to contact anyone.

"Screw this! I didn't come here and pay all this money to miss the train!" Sango yelled, they stood there thinking for a bit when Sango's head jolted up, "Wait here I'll be back in a minute," She said and ran off giving Kagome no time to reply.

She stood there with her suitcase and sighed,_ I can't believe we missed the train; this is all Inuyasha's fault! If he wasn't such a jerk then we wouldn't be in this mess_! She snapped out of her musing as Sango came back out of breath.

"What happened to you?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow.

"Got something," She said and held out two uniforms, both were dark reddy-brown dresses with a V-neck covering and thin white stripes on the edges of the dress. "Hurry, lets go to the bathrooms and put them on."

"Sango, how did you get these and what are you thinking?" Kagome asked, not quite following her idea.

"We're going on a camp," She replied as they ran into separate stalls with the uniforms and luggage. After they were dressed Sango filled Kagome in on what was going on.

"Look, we are not going to let Miroku and Inuyasha ruin our lives, they're the reason we're in this mess to begin with and we've paid over two thousand dollars in travelling and accommodation, not to mention the other places we were going to. It's a lot of money and we aren't even on the train! I don't know about you but I wanna go, so I got the uniforms and these," Sango pull to train passes out of her pocket, "so we can blend in with another school."

"Sango, I don't think that's a good idea, as much as I want to go and all, it's just not right," Kagome reasoned.

"Did you really want to spend the week and a half with Inuyasha annoying the shit outta you?" She asked with a hand on her hip.

"No, of course not!" Kagome rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance.

"Well, would you like to spend a week and a half without Inuyasha?" She asked slyly, already knowing the answer.

"Of course," Kagome replied and Sango straightened up.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

**Ok this is my latest story along with Destined Mates which is soon to be uploaded, I have taken the others down but there not completely deleted, I'm just cleaning up my account at the moment I will try to update every week but I have exams this week so I'll do my best!**

**Also I had people saying my other stories were predictable and similar, so here is a completely out there story for ya! I don't even know how it will end :/ So suggestions for what youo want to see happen are welcome.  
><strong>

**By the way, I'm looking for a beta! So anyone who is serious about writing, is good punctually and I can easily contact then please don't hesitate to ask!**

**Please review!**


End file.
